Tim McGraw
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A Gwen and Duncan songfic written about the song Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. Gwen's POV.


***Hi! This is my first songfic. It's a Gwen and Duncan story written to coincide with the song _Tim McGraw_ by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it, you should. It's a really pretty song and maybe one of my favorite songs. I don't own the Total Drama series or this song. I hope you enjoy it, and please review when you're done reading it. :)***

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"_

When I was thirteen years old, I had the best summer of my life, with my delinquent of a boyfriend who I simply called Juvie, because when we first met, his name would always escape me. Being the cocky annoying punk he is, he had to give me a nickname, too. Star. Because he used to tell me all the time that when my dark blue eyes shined, they put the stars in the Georgia night sky to shame. I never believed him and told him it was a lie.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night_

He used to steal his Dad's pick-up and try to drive me to the lake we spent our time together at. But, with him being thirteen, he couldn't drive very well, so it would always got stuck on the backroads he took to get us to the lake on those summer nights.

_And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long,_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer gone_

I was with him at the lake every night that summer before eighth grade. Until one morning. I woke up to my mom telling me to have my backpack ready for school. I did as she said, just excited to see Juvie. But when I got to school, he was nowhere to be found. I was told that him and his family moved to Canada. He never said a word about it.

___But when you think Tim McGraw,_

___I hope you think my favorite song,_

___The one we danced to all night long,_

___The moon like a spotlight on the lake,_

Although I'm Goth, my favorite song was at the time was by Tim McGraw. We spent those summer nights together dancing to it over and over. I loved the scene, because the moon reflected off the lake like it was shining down on us and smiling. I hope when he thinks about that song, he thinks of our summer together.

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think that little black dress,_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_And my old faded blue jeans,_

I wore a black dress with a pair of jeans on under it, because it would sometimes get cold. If that happened, I would put my head on his chest. He told me that it made him the happiest person on the planet. I hope then when he thinks about what makes him happy, he thinks about that.

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me..._

If someone ever asks him what he thinks about Tim McGraw, I hope the twinkling stars pop into his head, and he thinks of me.

_September saw a month of tears,_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here,_

_To see me like that_

The months following that summer were torture. I cried everyday missing my delinquent. Not only did I cry, I also thanked the Lord that Juvie wasn't around to see me so devastated.

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

The drawer connected to the bottom of my bed holds all my memories from that summer, including a letter I wrote to him, but I never got the chance to give him, from now three years ago.

_It's hard not to find it all_

_A little bitter sweet,_

_And lookin' back on all of that,_

_It's nice to believe_

For me, it's bittersweet. It's bitter, because, well, I don't have him by my side anymore. It's sweet, though, because he doesn't have to see me still missing him after three years. I never even got another boyfriend after that, nor have I since then. It would be too heartbreaking for me, to do all I things I used to do with my favorite person in the world with some other guy.

_(Chorus again)_

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street,_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

_And the first thing that you'll read_

This year, I signed up for a reality show, hopefully to get my mind off my misery. Which backfired on me. I am now stuck at a dinghy old summer camp, waiting for all the contestants to arrive. I brought my letter with me, to help me think about him, even though I came here so I wouldn't think about him. The first thing written on the letter is:

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on,_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_T_he next person to arrive at this godforsaken island is all to familiar. He has red converse on, just like Juvie wore.

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think that little black dress,_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

He has baggy shorts, just like Juvie wore.

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me, mmm_

His shirt is black with a skull on it, just like Juvie wore. His spiked dog collar was just like Juvie's, too.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night,_

_I said, "That's a lie"... _

I make my way up to his face and stare at him with amazement. It's Juvie! It has to be! The song we danced to immediately fills my head, and I go back to the day he told me:

"The way those eyes of yours shine, put these stars to shame, you know."

"That's a lie."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I was thinking about continuing the story, but I wasn't quite sure. Would you guys like that? Tell me in the review. This is my first songfic, so I'd really love to know if you like it. THANK YOU!**


End file.
